Live Inside Him
by shii21
Summary: Naruto was inlove with Sakura yet Sakura loves Sasuke. After a mission, Sasuke was badly injured and Naruto blames himself. Sasuke needs a heart transplant in order to live. suck at summaries... :Editing has been cancelled due to some techinical problems:


"Live Inside Him"

By: Niwachan

After the Chunnin exam, the only one who became a chunnin is Shikamaru. One day, Shikamaru was asked to form a group of gennins for a mission. Their mission is to capture Kabuto. He chose Kiba, Chouji, Neji, Sasuke and Naruto. Before they leave Konoha, Naruto plan to tell Sakura how he feel for her. Naruto took a chance to talk to her one-on-one.

"Sakura-chan..."

"...Naruto, you big mouth, why?"

"I need to talk to you, can I?"

"Alright! But be quick, I need to deliver this to Tsunade-sama..."

Naruto can't start his sentence. He took a deep breath and said, "Saku..." But before he finished his word, Sasuke pass by. Sakura notice him and leave Naruto behind.

"Damn Sasuke... That's my moment to tell Sakura!"

Sakura look for Naruto but he disappeared.

The next day, he planned very carefully how to talk with Sakura. He asked Ino to give his note to Sakura.

Ino saw Sakura at the market, and she gave Naruto's note to her.

"What's this?"

"Naruto asked me to give you that!"

Sakura open the note and it say,

Meet me at the bridge at 5:00 PM

- Naruto

"What is he up to?"

- - - At the bridge - - -

Naruto was there already before 5:00 and he is confident to tell Sakura. Two hours have passed but there's no sign of Sakura.

"Does Ino give my note to her?"

He sighed.

Naruto decided to go home but a familiar voice said.

"Hey! Naruto!"

It's Sakura.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice the time."

"That's alright."

"Why do you want to talk with me?"

Silence spread out.

"Let me tell you Sakura."

Sakura didn't know what his talking about. Words played on his mind because she never saw Naruto being this serious.

"...I know you won't believe me but I really love you."

Sakura didn't know what to do. Her heart began to pump very fast.

"...But Naruto..."

Naruto looked at her.

"I don't want to hurt you, but Sasuke is the one I love. I'm So..."

She didn't finish her words.

"I know your going to say that but I also want you to know how much I love you."

Sakura stared him for a moment.

"...I'm really sorry to disappoint you."

"Nah! No need for that it's also my fault."

Naruto began to laugh.

"I need to go home now."

Sakura gave a wave to Naruto and Naruto returned a smile but Sakura know that was a fake smile. She knew that he hurt Naruto's feeling.

The next day, Sakura met the boys at the Konoha gate to say goodbye. She gave a bag of medicine to Sasuke. She noticed Naruto being so quiet. The boys went to their journey.

After weeks of being away from Konoha, the boys returned from their journey. All of them got minor injury except Sasuke. They rush him to the hospital. Sakura, Kakashi and the others rush to the hospital after hearing the news. The doctor told them that Sasuke is in critical situation. Sasuke needs a heart transplant immediately. Tears fell on Sakura's eyes. Naruto can't stand seeing Sakura cry.

Naruto blame himself. Sasuke save Naruto from being hit by Kabuto on the heart. Naruto's conscience cried out loud.

Then he said, "I should be the one responsible for Sasuke."

All of them looked at Naruto except Sakura who keeps on crying.

"Don't blame yourself Naruto."

Kakashi comfort Naruto.

"No!"

Naruto immediately said.

"This is my entire fault. If Sasuke didn't save me from Kabuto, Sasuke will not be in this situation, Sakura will not cry, and they will not experience this sadness. I should be in his situation."

He run with tears, Kakashi followed Naruto but he never see Naruto.

The next day, Naruto can't be found anywhere. Tsunade assemble the jounnins and gennins to look for Naruto. Suddenly, the telephone rang.

"Hello - - "

"Hokage sama - -"

The doctor is on the phone.

"What is it doc?"

"Good news! Sasuke is on a stable condition now. No need to worry. He's already awake. He just needs some rest."

"Really?"

"Yes! I need you to go here at once, I need to talk to you."

"Alright I'll be there." She smiles.

"What is it Hokage-sama? What did the doctor said?"

Sakura asked. Tsunade told everything what they talked about. They rush on the hospital very happy and excited. And they saw Sasuke awake. They rush on Sasuke's room. Meanwhile, the doctor enters Sasuke's room.

"Wow! You're one great doctor!" Tsunade said.

"Thank you for saving me!" Sasuke said.

"No!" The doctor said in low tone.

"Huh? What do you mean about that?" Tsunade said wondering.

"Hey! Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked them.

"We can't find Naruto." Kiba said depressed. Sasuke was shock.

"Why? What happened?"

"You should thank that Naruto kid for saving you." The doctor said immediately.

"What do you mean about that? He's not even around here, that dobe!" Ino said.

"Don't say that little lady..."

The doctor walked towards Sasuke and touch Sasuke's chest.

"I know where Naruto is?" The doctor said with a fake smile.

"W

here is he? Answer me doc!" Sasuke asked.

"His in here."

The doctor pointed Sasuke's heart. They were all confused.

"What do you mean doctor?" Sasuke asked.

The doctor was very quiet.

Tsunade suddenly raise a question.

"Well doctor? Who did donate a heart for Sasuke? You should thank him Sasuke."

"Ye! I want to know him."

The doctor immediately said,

"Naruto."

The answer of the doctor let escape the silence in the room.

"Hey! You mean to say that Naruto is..."

Before Sasuke finished his sentence the doctor said,

"You're right Sasuke! Naruto is the heart donor. He is already inside you Sasuke."

They were all shock after hearing that news.

"I want to see him." Sasuke asked the doctor to let him see Naruto.

"You really want to see him?" The doctor asked.

"Yes!"

"Alright!"

The doctor open the curtain in front of Sasuke's bed attach to a wall where there was a window closed by a thick glass which divides the two rooms. At the other side of the window lies a helpless body of Naruto.

Tears began to fell in their eyes. Sasuke rush on the window and cry.

"I can't believe this. Naruto, why did you…?"

Sasuke asked himself as he touches his chest.

The doctor approach Sasuke and Sakura and gave each of them a piece of paper folded into two. They read it.

Sakura's letter says,

Sakura

"My heart is only for you, so I'll give my heart to the one you chose. Hope you'll love me too..."

- Uzumaki Naruto

While Sasuke's letter says,

Sasuke

"Take care of my heart buddy..."

- Uzumaki Naruto

The End


End file.
